


Fall At Your Feet

by impossiblytenaciouswitch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal, Bathroom Sex, Casual Sex, Lots of Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of homophobia, Modern AU, Reibert - Freeform, bar owner, city
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossiblytenaciouswitch/pseuds/impossiblytenaciouswitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a quickie with a hot stranger seems like no big deal to Reiner, but when the stranger re-appears a week later as a member of the band booked to play at his bar, things get a little complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. From One Bar to Another

**Author's Note:**

> (Getting characterization right is really important to me, so if there's any moment which you think is OOC or just not realistic for that character then please let me know and I can amend it!)

"Alright guys, times up, gotta go home."

The stragglers left at the bar groaned and grudgingly got up, staggering drunkenly towards the door.

"C'mon Hans."

Reiner hoisted up a man half conscious from drink, and half walked, half carried him out the door, shutting and locking it behind him when he was sure that everyone was gone. Letting out a deep sigh and rubbing his eyes, he took a moment to appreciate the silence and emptiness of the room. He enjoyed the hustle and consistent noise when it was busy, but there was always something comforting about looking around at the empty tables, the only sounds coming from the traffic outside, and the lighting was low and slightly smoky. The room smelled distinctively of beer and sweat, but he didn't mind. He was well and truly used to it now.

Taking his time, he wiped down the tables, placing the chairs on top of them when he was done. He had nowhere to be, no one to meet. It wasn't that he didn't have friends, he had many, it's just that he preferred his own company after work - especially after hours of dealing with many loud, drunk people.  Most nights he would go home to his small, one room flat, maybe watch some television, or just head straight to bed. Sometimes he would wonder around the sleeping city for an hour or two, enjoying the cool fresh air. Sometimes his walks would take him down to the Guard House Bar on Union Street, where he'd drink for a bit, and maybe pick up a guy. He was very careful to keep that part quiet. He was content with his life, but people liked to judge, and he could really do without the talk if he wanted to keep his bar going, especially since its name was getting known well enough for more musicians to want to play there.

He finished cashing up, grabbed his keys and left, switching off the lights as he went, plunging the room into a grey mass of shadows.

He was restless tonight, and far from needing sleep. It was a cool night, and dew was hanging damply in the air. Zipping up his jacket and taking a deep breath, he felt the cold air flow round his lungs as he walked through the almost-dead streets. Cats scrambled behind dustbins as he passed them. Turning a corner, feet splashing in puddles, he ignored a drunk pissing in a doorway. No one ever bothered him when he was out at night. He was big and broad from years playing rugby, which gave him an intimidating and unapproachable air.

He walked for half an hour, his mind back at the bar, mentally going over the details of next week's live session. The band, The Titans (he felt the name needed work, but he wasn't exactly an expert), were up and coming in the indie scene, already planning their first album. They'd sounded alright on the CD he'd been given; kind of a slow-ish rock sound which took him straight back to the 90's.

He became aware suddenly of the buildings around him, familiar and grimy. Street lamps illuminated the street, casting long shadows in the corners. He pulled open the door to what appeared from the outside to be a bar, shutters down, long closed for the night, but inside it was lighter, with quite a few people milling around drinking. Technically it was illegal to be open or sell alcohol at this time of night, but it dodged this by "encouraging people to bring their own" (but yeah, they sold alcohol), and as long as the place remained on the down low, then there was no problem and no questions would be asked.

Nodding to the bartender who pushed him his usual across the counter, he pulled off his jacket and sat down.

It might seem odd, moving from one bar to another, but here it was quieter, less crowded. Having come here for years, he had gotten to know the regulars almost as well as his own, but tonight he noticed a new guy, sitting a few feet from him down the bar. Reiner watched him as he finished his drink and fidgeted with the zipper of his leather jacket, before downing his own drink and moving over to him.

"Want another?"

The guy jumped at Reiner's voice, but nodded in response. He leant casually on the counter, aware of the strangers eyes taking in his bulky physique.

Reiner gestured to the bartender to refill their drinks, and turned back to talk to him some more.

"You new here?"

The guy nodded. He looked a little nervous.

"Yeah, just moved to the city, but a mate of mine lives here and told me about this place. Do you live here?"

"All my life."

They both drank from their freshly poured drinks. Reiner looked him over. From what he could see in the dim light, the new guy's hair was dark, his facial features strong, his eyes green - though they appeared darker in the gloom. Even though he was sitting down, he could tell that he was tall. Reiner himself wasn't exactly short, but this guy might be even taller. First impressions are always important, and his was telling him that the guy next to him was probably quite gentle, considerate, thoughtful.

_Oh man, what I wouldn't do to you._

Reiner watched out of the corner of his eye as the stranger stole glances at him. He liked what he saw, that was obvious, but he seemed to be too shy to make the first move. As his eyes moved up, Reiner met them with his own look, downing his drink without breaking contact. He could feel his trousers get a little bit more tighter as they looked at each other. He gestured with his head in the direction of the toilets. Even in the dim light, he could see the other guys face redden, but he nodded and stood to follow him, grabbing his jacket as they left.  

As soon as the door was locked, their mouths met, Reiner pushing the taller guy against the wall, tongues sliding deliciously against the other, a rough hand grasping desperately at the hair at the base of Reiner's neck. Oh man he tasted so good. And this guy wanted it. Badly. He could feel his bulge in his trousers against his leg, and his hand dropped to squeeze it, earning him a gruff moan. He grinned into the kiss, a grin which quickly turned into surprise as the guy deftly undid his jeans and, shoving his hand in, grabbed Reiner's quickly hardening cock.

He knew what he was doing, giving Reiner no time, rubbing roughly with calloused fingers over the tender spot under the head of his cock, pre-cum acting as lubricant.

Reiner felt his body quiver. _Oh man..._

Refusing to let this guy take full control, Reiner grabbed the other's belt, yanking it undone and almost ripping the guys trousers off as he pulled them down, both of them breathing heavily.

Looking down, a smirk crossed his face and he leaned up so that his mouth was next to the breathless man's ear.

"Now now, who goes to a bar wearing no underwear?"

His voice came out in a low growl, as his hand gripped around the erection, slowly moving it up and down.

"Uuugh..."

The other man bit his lip as Reiner's had worked, his own hand still thumbing the head of Reiner's dripping erection. _Oh god do that again you sexy bastard..._

"...in...in me...now..."

The sound of the guys voice, gruff with arousal, was almost enough to send Reiner over the edge. Need pooling in his navel, he pulled away and twisted the guy so that he was facing the wall. Obediently, he leaned forward, arms outstretched, hands supporting him as he bent over. Reiner's breathing quickened as he took in the guys ass. His arousal was leaking pre-cum, and he really couldn't take much more. Reaching into his dropped jacket, he seized a condom and a small tube of lube, squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers.

As soon as he was satisfied they were wet enough, he slid a finger unceremoniously into his ass. The man's breath caught and he let out a slight grunt at the invasion. Reiner's finger moved, searching out that spot. He found it with a moan from the other, and slid another finger in, focusing both on that one spot. He repeated the process until he was confident it was enough. Ripping the condom packet open, he rolled it into his cock. He then emptied the small tube into the palm of his hand, and covered his erection, enjoying the wet sensation, but being careful not to overdo it. He was already close to coming as it was.

"..nnnng..."

The guys ass felt tight as he pushed in, the guy beneath him gasping as his body accepted Reiner's erection.

He could hear his voice grunt at the back of his throat as his body slammed against the other's. Both of them were sweating now, and Reiner had to grip onto the guys t-shirt to keep him steady. The sound of their skin slapping against each other was delicious to his ears, echoing slightly in the tiled room.

Knowing he had moments, he reached forward to pump at the other guy's dripping cock. He came first, back arching upwards, warm cum spilling over Reiner's hand. The sensation was too much for Reiner, and panting _oh god_ , he came, waves of pleasure spreading throughout him.

They stayed like that for a few seconds as they re-gained their senses, then Reiner slid out of him, removing the condom, tying the end and throwing it in the bin with the empty tube and condom packet. Grabbing a tissue from the dispenser by the sink, he wiped down the cum which had spilled onto the wall and floor. The other man wobbled slightly as he stood up straight, pulling up his jeans, with Reiner swiftly following suit. They locked eyes once more, feeling slightly awkward now that it was done, before unlocking the door, and slipping back into the dim bar. The guy turned to Reiner, obviously fighting the urge to avoid his gaze.

"I guess I'll see you around."

Reiner nodded, zipping his jacket.

The shock of the cold air was a welcome relief from the hot, sticky mess he'd become, and he set off for home in desperate need for a shower, secretly hoping that they would meet again.


	2. Unexpected Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiner and his handsome stranger meet again when he turns up as one of the band members playing at Reiner's bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This is a bit of an intermediate chapter, more will happen in the next one, I promise!)

Even after a week, Reiner still hadn't gotten the handsome stranger out of his head. He hadn't gone back to the Guard House since, but he'd wondered if the other guy had. The past week had been mad, with perpetrations for the upcoming live session with "The Titans" coming to a head, and he'd had to track down a missing drink order.. It had meant even longer nights and he was exhausted. But even though he could logically explain why he hadn't gone back, it felt like a part of him had held back on purpose. He couldn't quite explain how or why he'd been effected so strongly by this guy; he'd met him and had sex with him in the space of half an hour, but whenever his mind wondered back to that bathroom, his stomach churned, whenever he thought about those dark eyes holding onto his own his heart raced, the way his voice had been smooth and calming, the way his moans had sounded so delicious...

He became aware of Mike saying something. Mike was much older than Reiner, and he had known him since he was a kid. He'd been there to pick Reiner off the dirt and dust him off when times got bad, and sort of acted like an odd-job man - bartender, sort-of-manager, bouncer. Reiner owed him a lot. It was because of him that he'd been able to stop the place from falling through financially.

"Hmmm?"

"The band's here."

Reiner looked past Mike's shoulder to see two guys carrying guitars and amps. Both were blond, though one had an undercut and multiple piercings. The other one he had already met a few weeks previously (called Thomas), when he and another member - a freckly dude...Marco? - had come to meet Reiner and see the stage.

Putting down his amp, Thomas extended his hand.

"Good to see you again man, we've come to set up and sound test and stuff."

Reiner shook his hand, then gestured nonchalantly.

"Make yourselves at home."

Thomas grinned, and was about to move off when he remembered himself.

"Oh yeah, this is Jean, our drummer."

Thomas gestured at Undercut, who nodded.

"Marco and Bert are just getting stuff from the van...ah here they are."

Reiner's eyes slid from a laden Marco, who grinned at him, to the Bert guy who was still laughing at something the other had said when they'd entered, his green eyes creased slightly at the corners.

_Oh shit._

 Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Bert's head turned in Reiner's direction, smile fading slightly as recognition flooded his eyes. Their eyes locked and Reiner shot back to that overly bright bathroom, revelling in the need pooling in those mossy eyes, mouth begging him to fuck him. He could almost feel the other's hand grasping almost painfully at the back of his neck, the wetness of his mouth, the way his hand had worked it's magic...

Pulling himself together, Reiner shoved out his hand.

"I don't think we've met."

Bert hesitated for a fraction of a second, before extending his own. His voice sounded nervous, almost like it had done that night.

"Bertholdt."

Their handshake was short and to the point, Reiner dropping it immediately as he turned back to the bar.

_Get a control over yourself man._

The others had already wondered off to start setting up their equipment, and he hoped that none of them had picked anything up from their encounter. He could feel Mike's eyes following him as he resumed the days stocktaking under the counter, and when he next dared to let his eyes flick over to Bertholdt, he was laughing with the rest of the bad as they strummed guitars and tapping mics.

His thoughts whirled away as the afternoon went on, time ticking closer to opening hours. He had no idea why this guy was making him react like this, like he was some teenager speaking to his high school crush. He'd literally fucked him in a grimy bathroom and then never saw him again. He hadn't even known his name until now.  But there was just something about this guy that made him feel a bit giddy. He couldn't get him out of his head, and he wasn't just thinking about the sex. (Though the sex _had_ been incredible, especially for a quickie with a stranger.)

Bertholdt didn't say a word to him, or even looked his way during the course of the afternoon. Reiner felt disappointed, but he had to keep reminding himself that it was just him reacting like an idiot. The guy probably wasn't bothered - well, maybe he felt a little awkward, he seemed like he would - and why would he be wasting time thinking about him? The whole sex in the toilet thing had probably meant nothing, as it usually did with Reiner.

This was one of the reasons he subconsciously didn't want to go back to the Guard House - if Bertholdt had been there, then he would have approached him, he'd have wanted to do it all again. But what if he wasn't interested? For some reason being rejected by him sounded like the worst possible thing.

A hand on his shoulder made him jump.

"Shit, Mike, mate, don't do that!"

"You've seemed off since you met that Bert guy."

Damn him. Mike never danced around a subject - which was one of the reasons Reiner liked him so much - and his perceptiveness was uncanny, and sometimes a little freaky.

"Yeah, well...he just reminded me of someone."

They both knew how obvious and terrible that lie was, but thankfully Mike dropped the subject, for now at least.

Now he was broken from his thoughts, he became aware of extra people around him. Two burly blokes - the bouncers - were playing at the pinball machine, and Eren, Mikasa and Annie, his bartenders, were chatting at a table. He didn't usually need so many people at the bar, but tonight was going to be havoc with more people wanting drinks then even the four of them could probably manage. Good for business, bad for your sanity. There was already a lengthy queue snaking down the street.

He glanced at his watch. Another few minutes.

"Right guys, let's get started shall we?"


	3. I'm Really Close Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK the song Bertholdt is singing is Fall at your Feet by Crowded House - I'm too addicted to not include it somehow!
> 
> (This was supposed to be just a one shot? And it's already 3 chapters?)

_I'm really close tonight_

_And I feel like I'm moving inside her_

_Lying in the dark_

_And I think I'm beginning to know her_

_Let it go_

_I'll be there when you call_

Bertholdt's singing voice was even sexier than his speaking voice. The way the lyrics sounded coming from his lips, merging with the music, drowning out the incoherent screeching from the crowd. It took all of his might to concentrate on the drink orders coming in left, right and centre, but he wanted nothing more to just let the music flow through him, consuming him.

_You're hiding from me now_

_There's something in the way that your talking_

_Words don't sound right_

_But I hear them all moving inside you_

Looking over at the stage, Reiner saw Bertholdt's eyes flick to him, and he caught the look in his own gaze. For that brief moment, the room was empty, it was just them, the music drenching the atmosphere. But it was broken all too quickly by an already drunk guy yelling for another pint.

The Titans finished their set, which was met with ear splitting appreciation from the crowd. The band members were drenched in sweat and looked exhausted, but they still moved into the crowd after putting away their instruments. The room dispersed slightly as people moved to clamber around the band members shouting for autographs and pictures. Mike had propped open the back door, letting in the extremely refreshing cool night air.

"Can I have a pint?"

Reiner looked round coming face to face with Bertholdt, the counter the only thing separating them. Oh damn he looked gorgeous like this, face red, hair scraped out of his eyes, sweat beading on his forehead. His voice was gruff from singing, and Reiner felt his trousers tighten at the sound, doubly glad for the bar hiding his lower half from view.

He nodded, grabbing a glass and filling it from the tap.

Silence spread between them. Reiner glanced up to look at his face, trying to gauge what he was thinking, but he couldn't make out his expression. Was it embarrassment? Annoyance? Or was he just wiped out from the performance?

"Here. On the house."

He slid the drink over, but Bertholdt didn't move immediately, and when he took it he seemed to move almost hesitantly. His mouth opened, then closed, as if he wanted to say something, but seemed to decide against it and mumbling a thanks, turned to be swallowed up into the crowd.

Reiner felt his stomach drop. He should've said something, anything, but what? His mind riled over Bertholdt's expression. What was going on behind those gorgeous eyes? What had he wanted to say? Or did he just feel awkward at meeting him here? That was probably it. After all there was no reason for him to feel anything more, it wasn't as if they actually knew each other. It's not as if they had said much.

But he had already gone over this in his head for the past week, and he felt like he was going round in circles. The rest of the evening went by in a bit of a blur, and finally the room started to empty, until they could shut and lock the door, leaving behind a weird sense of emptiness in the slightly stale air. The band members packed away their stuff, Bertholdt nowhere to be seen, and Reiner, along with the other bartenders, moved around the room gathering up glasses, mopping up spills, sweeping up broken class.

Thomas, staggering slightly from drink, gestured over to Reiner.

"It alright to leave stuff here and get it in the mornin'?"

"Sure, I'll lock it up."

"Thanks man, you're the best."

Thomas slapped him on the back, and gesturing to the Marco and Jean - who seemed to be a little touchy feel-y with each other out of drunkenness - and they left noisily, probably to continue the post show party elsewhere.

Reiner turned to Eren, Mikasa, and Annie.

"You guys might as well go as well, I can sort out the rest."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, push off with ya. Mike you head home too."

He wanted to be by himself, to be left alone to his thoughts with no interruptions.  Thankfully they all left pretty quickly, even Mike, and he could enjoy the silence.

A door squeaked, followed by footsteps. He sighed in frustration. It was probably one of the kids - Eren most likely, he always managed to forget something.

"Whatever you forgot, can't you get it tomor...?"

He turned whilst saying this, but it was not Eren stood in front of him.

For the millionth time that night he felt his heart beat faster, his breath caught in his throat. Bertholdt. He looked nervous. Reiner vaguely wondered if he was generally nervous, or if it was just because of him.

"S-sorry, I just...the door was still open..."

He couldn't meet Reiner's eye. Had he waited until everyone had gone? Did his band mates know he was here?

Reiner said nothing, waiting to see if he's continue.

"I... had hoped you'd come back. To the Guard House."

So he had been there since. And he'd wanted to see him again.

Bertholdt seem to gain some confidence, and looked up sharply meeting Reiner's stare.

"I waited for you to come back. Or had I just been another guy, was it all just nothing..."

His face went red, and he looked down again, fiddling with the zipper of his jacket. Reiner felt his heart skip a beat. Damn this guy was something. It seemed he'd felt it too, whatever the hell it was. Neither of them knew each other and yet...

"You weren't. It wasn't."

Bertholdt's eyes shot up, wide, confused.

Reiner stepped forward closing the gap between them.

"But..."

He shut him up with a kiss. He could easily explain why he hadn't gone back, but for some reason he couldn't, because it didn't sound enough, and he might also have to admit that there were other reasons as well. It took a moment for Bertholdt to respond, but when he did it was passionate, his fists balling in Reiner's shirt. He tasted just as good as he remembered, and they stood like that for a moment, tongues massaging against each other, losing themselves in the sensation.

Finally Bertholdt pulled away, shaking his head.

"What is it with you."

His voice was quiet, soft.

"Why is this such a big deal? We don't even know each other."

Reiner pulled him close again, running his lips lightly down the other's neck.

"I dunno."

He felt Bertholdt shiver slightly at the feeling of his breath on his neck. Their mouths met again. The sound of their mouths kissing wetly, mixed with their heavy breathing, the only sounds to be heard in the room. Reiner's trousers started getting tighter again, and he could tell Bertholdt was having the same problem. He lightly tugged at Bertholdt's bottom lip with his teeth, causing the other guy to let out a small moan.

Bertholdt's hands dropped down, fumbling with Reiner's belt.

Reiner pulled back.

"Not here."

His voice was breathless, laced with desire. He wanted him so badly, but the bar was not the place.

Double checking the doors were locked and the lights were all switched off, Reiner led Bertholdt round the back and up some stairs leading to his flat. They just about made it through the door, kicking off their shoes, before they jumped on each other again, this time wasting no time, pulling each other's shirts off as they went, dumping them on the floor as Reiner guided Bertholdt to his bed at the back of the room. Their hands ran over their bodies, desperate to touch everywhere. Reiner practically melted under Bertholdt's touch, his hands rough and calloused from years playing the guitar. Reiner's legs hit the edge of the bed, and they broke apart. Reiner barely had time to process how wonderfully well-proportioned his body was before Bertholdt dropped to his knees, running his tongue along the top of Reiner's jeans, fingers unbuttoning and pulling them down, along with his boxers.

He quivered slightly at the feel of the cool air on his rapidly hardening erection. Bertholdt noticed, and with a devilish grin, pushed Reiner backwards so that he was sitting on the bed. Shuffling forwards on his knees so that he was between Reiner's legs, his hands gripping his thick thighs, holding them down, Bertholdt slowly slid his mouth over Reiner's erection, taking him in until he could feel him at the back of his throat. He swallowed.

"Fuuccckk..."

Reiner's hips bucked against Bertholdt's grip, head thrown back, his eyes closed.  Bertholdt removed his mouth and blew lightly on the saliva-covered penis. Reiner's body quivered again, a moan escaping from his throat. Pre-cum started dripping from the head, and Bertholdt leant forward to lick down the shaft, mixing the pre-cum with his saliva, before lightly blowing again. He repeated the process, and each time Reiner rewarded him with a more and more desperate whimper.

Unable to control himself any longer, Reiner pushed Bertholdt roughly back onto the floor, sliding off the edge of the bed and crushing his mouth against the other's, his legs straddling him. Moving quickly, he shifted so that he was kneeling over him, undoing his jeans and yanking them off. Bertholdt lifted his hips so that a needful Reiner could aggressively pull them over his butt and down his legs. His underwear had grown incredibly tight, a wet patch growing in response to Reiner's moans. Losing all patience all together, Reiner ripped Bertholdt's underwear off and took his freed erection into his mouth, licking and sucking until Bertholdt was a sweaty, breathless mess on the floor, unable to think or say anything.

His mouth came away, sensing how close the other man was to release, shifting again so that their heads were level, arms outstretched to hold his weight. Bertholdt's nails dig into his shoulders, and locked eyes with him. Reiner felt his long legs wrap around his waist, pulling their lower bodies together. The feeling of their hot, sticky skin so intimately close was incredible, their hips grounding against each other, sending waves of need shuddering through them.

Bertholdt reached between them with one of his hands and started thumbing the sensitive underside of Reiner's erection.

"...f...fffuckk....ffuuucckk..."

Arousal  ebbed and flowed round his body as Bertholdt stroked him with wet fingers, his hips moving almost uncontrollably.

He came, gasping as warm liquid spilled onto Bertholdt's stomach. The other man was so close, his own hips bucking up against Reiner's. Reiner pulled back, taking the dripping head into his mouth. He'd barely moved more than twice when Bertholdt came, back arching against the floor, head tipped back, his mouth open as he spilled into Reiner's mouth. He lay back breathless, spent and exhausted, his limbs heavy, as he came down from the orgasm. Bertholdt watched as Reiner sat back, wiping his mouth.

"C'mon."

Reiner stood, gesturing for Bertholdt to get into the bed. He did so, throwing himself onto the pillow, drained of energy, with Reiner lying next to him. Glancing at the clock on his bedside table, Reiner just about registered the time, before slipping into sleep, Bertholdt already knocked out beside him. They would have time to talk properly in the morning.


	4. A Good Morning Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fuck me. Like you did in that bathroom."

"Y'know I wouldn't have put you as much of a cuddler."

Bertholdt's voice was soft and sleepy in his ear. Reiner twisted his face to look at him, eyebrows raised questioningly.

"A cuddler?"

They were lying in Reiner's bed, his muscular  arms wrapped tightly around Bertholdt, whose legs were entwined with his own. The duvet had slipped half-off in the night, so that only a corner was covering them. Reiner was absentmindedly stroking Bertholdt's back.

Bertholdt grinned impishly.

"Yeah, cause you look kinda intimidating. But you're actually really gentle."

Reiner chuckled. He was well aware that he looked intimidating, with his broad, muscular physique and square jaw, especially when compared with the taller, narrower man in his arms. Bertholdt's physique was near damn perfectly proportioned, though his height meant that if he lay flat on Reiner's bed, his feet dangled off the edge. Something Reiner found unbelievably adorable. But there was something about this guy that made him want to protect him. He kissed his forehead.

"I forgot to say last night, you guys played good."

Bertholdt nuzzled his face into the crook of Reiner's neck.

"You thought so?"

"Yeah. Your voice is really something."

He could feel his mouth move into a smile.

"Well, I thought it was going to be a disaster."

"Oh?"

Bertholdt nodded.

"You were really distracting. All I could think about was you bending me over and doing me in the ass..."

Reiner laughed lightly.

"I also...you were really cold with me, and even though I knew logically why, you know, I just felt a bit..."

"I know."

"It doesn't make any sense."

"I know."

"Stop saying I know."

Reiner kissed the thick dark hair under his chin.

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

"Now you're the one saying I know."

Bertholdt chuckled and pressed his lips to Reiner's neck, sending tingles down his spine.

"I just didn't expect to see you again, especially not playing at my bar."

"I _wanted_ to see you again. That's why I went back to the Guard House. But you never showed, and I felt like an idiot for thinking that there had been something else in that bathroom."

"You're not an idiot."

Reiner's last comment was so quiet it was almost inaudible, but Bertholdt heard, pulling his head back to look Reiner in the face again. Reiner continued.

"I'd felt something too, but I wasn't sure if you would be there, so I guess I kinda chickened out."

They lay for a moment, not saying a word, just gazing into each other's eyes. It was Bertholdt who broke the silence.

"It's funny..."

"What is?"

"I barely know you, but...I dunno I feel really safe with you."

Their faces were barely inches apart, and Reiner felt like he could just look at the other man forever. He inwardly chuckled at how corny that sounded in his head. He closed the distance between them with a light kiss. Bertholdt reciprocated, and they lay there wrapped around each other, kissing, for what felt like an age, until Bertholdt finally pulled away. The duvet spilled onto the floor as he hoisted himself out of Reiner's arms, pushing him onto his back and straddling him. Desire pooled in his eyes as he took in the man beneath him. Reiner's body quivered slightly as Bertholdt reached out with his hand and ran his fingers down his chest, tracing his muscles. A wicked grin stretched across Bertholdt's face.

_Damn, how can he be so damn hot?_

His finger traced around Reiner's nipple, before pinching it hard, causing Reiner to take in a sharp intake of breath.

There was something about the look on Bertholdt's face that held Reiner captive, the idea of this pretty gentle guy dominating him filled his head, turning him on. Bertholdt noticed what was happening to Reiner's body, and grinned, looking up at him through his eyelashes. The look in his eyes was almost too much for him, arousal pooling in his navel, his erection growing in response. This guy should not be allowed. He circled his other nipple with feather-light touches, Reiner bracing himself for the inevitable pinch, anticipation boiling in his blood. It came, making him whine a little from the back of his throat.

"ahh...Bertholdt...."

Bertholdt leant forward, resting his weight on his arms placed on either side of Reiner's head, kissing him and pulling his lip with his teeth.

"Bert."

He corrected, as he licked and nipped down Reiner's neck, sucking at his skin, leaving delicious red marks as he went. Reiner slid his fingers through the man's thick dark hair, gripping it tightly. He could feel Bert's erection pressing against his hip, his need to have him growing deeper and more insistent.

"Fuck me. Like you did in that bathroom."

Bert's voice whispered into his ear, gruff and full of need. Reiner didn't need much convincing, pushing the taller man off him so that they were both in a sitting position. Bert moaned, his cheeks flushing red, as Reiner roughly seized his head, crushing their mouths together, tongue exploring his hot, wet mouth.

Breaking  away, Reiner gripped Bert's waist, twisting him around so that his back was facing him, pushing him forwards so that he was on all fours. Reaching across to his bedside table, Reiner grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom out of the top draw.

He had to take a moment to take in the gorgeous ass in front of him, running his hands down, appreciating the way it curved down, moulding into those long, thick thighs, sliding his hands up over his narrow hips. His skin was glistening with sweat, his erection starting to leak pre-cum. Bert moaned as Reiner dragged his nails lightly back down his back and slapped his ass, his other hand sliding round his waist to work at his erection.

"...Rei...Reiner...fuck me...fuck me..."

Bert panted helplessly as Reiner roughly jerked him off, enjoying seeing the man become a mess in front of him, his own arousal getting almost painfully impatient.

Removing his hands, he grabbed the bottle of lube, pumping a generous amount onto his fingers. One hand gripping onto Bert's hip, he slid one finger in, then started moving it slowly around as Bert gasped and arched his back at the sensation.

"...mo..more..."

"You want more?"

"...p...please..."

Feeling wicked, Reiner slowed his movements, but did not add another finger.

"Grip it."

His voice had gone husky with want, but he was not going to give in yet. Bert was whimpering beneath him, and he felt him tighten over his finger.

"Hold it."

The other man was sweating and shaking beneath him, gripping onto a pillow for support, burying his moans into it.

"Relax."

Reiner slipped another finger in, gently massaging around until he found the small spot, making Bert cry out gasping, back arching, hands digging into the pillow. Reiner almost expected the fabric to tear.

He ordered him to squeeze down on his fingers again and hold it, fusing the unholy sounds Bert was making into his memory. When he spoke, his voice was wobbly and desperate, and it took Reiner a moment to decipher what he'd said.

"...nneed...nneeed you..."

Reiner removed his fingers, leaving Bert quivering, pre-cum wetting the sheets underneath him. Rolling the condom on his own twitching erection and ensuring that he had enough lube, he  gripped Bert's hips to steady him, the other man taking a deep, shaky breath, ready to accept Reiner inside of him. He slid in gently, breathing huskily as he finally received stimulation. The sensation was incredible,  Bert's desperate moans were driving him over the edge. He thrust carefully, aiming at that spot which would send Bert wild. He hit it with an almost-yelp from the other guy, desperately scrabbling at the sheets as Reiner sped up his movements, hitting that spot over and over again.

They both came quickly and noisily, Bertholdt collapsing face-first onto the bed. Reiner cleaned himself up and threw himself down next to the quivering mess of a man. Both of them were sticky, covered in sweat from last night and this morning. Rubbing his eyes, Reiner looked at the clock - 11:23am. Sighing, wanting nothing more to doze in bed for a while longer, he hoisted himself up and padded over to the bathroom.

The water was luke-warm, but unbelievably refreshing, and he stood for  a few minutes just enjoying the sensation of all the tiredness and gunk washing away.

As he dried himself off, he heard a phone go off in the next room, and the thud as Bertholdt fell out of the bed in a rush to find his phone. It was Thomas. Reiner had forgotten about the rest of the band, he had been much to focused on how delicious Bert was, but now he thought of it, they were probably wondering where their singer had got to. Would he tell them? Reiner could help but dispair at the idea of other people knowing about them. What about Bert's reputation as a singer if it came out? Some people would be ok with it, but unfortunately there were a lot of people who would make life incredibly difficult for them, and it might even cost the band. And this wasn't even getting started on his own fate; the bar was incredibly important to him, the last thing he wanted was for "scandal". The whole thing was ridiculous, and anger rose inside him. Why was it such a big deal? Why did it matter if someone was gay? Why did it matter so much to people whether he stuck his dick in an asshole or not? Tying the towel around his waist, he opened the door back into the room.

Bert had finished speaking on the phone and was sat tentatively on the edge of the bed. He looked up at Reiner, a blush spreading over his cheeks. Reiner's heart skipped a beat. Damn, this guy was adorable. Adorable and in desperate need of a shower.

"Good god, you look a disaster. Get in there."

Reiner gestured at the bathroom as Bert laughed, running his hands through his thick brown hair, which had the worst case of bed-head Reiner had ever seen.

"There are some more towels in the cupboard."

"Thanks."

He got up slowly and hobbled past Reiner, who tried his best to hide a smirk, eyes following the nicely-shaped ass as it moved into the bathroom. He heard the water gushing, and, stomach rumbling, moved into the kitchen area to dig out some bowls and cereal.


	5. I Like Corny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When I first saw you in the bar, you looked like you'd be really rough, and it was so hot. But now I know you're actually really cuddly as well, it's even hotter."
> 
> "Oh you like it rough do you?"
> 
> Reiner grinned impishly, before shifting his expression to something warmer.
> 
> "I don't usually get so...cuddly so quickly, but I dunno, you seem to bring it all out."

"Um, Reiner?"

Reiner glanced round at Bertholdt, who was sat fidgeting with his spoon in the empty bowl in front of him. They were sat around Reiner's small table finishing breakfast, Bertholdt fresh from the shower. He had a towel tied around his waist, and his dark hair was still damp from the water.

"Hmm?"

A blush crept along Bert's cheeks.

"I was wondering, how did you...I mean...when did you realise..."

"That I was gay?"

Bert stuttered out an apology, arms flailing a bit, his face red. Reiner chuckled.

"Has anyone ever told you how utterly adorable you are when you get all flustered like that?"

He paused.

"Man, that sounded so much less corny in my head."

"No, corny is good! I...I like corny."

Bert's face was practically beetroot as he tentatively glanced up at Reiner, whose expression was soft. Reiner felt his heart skip a beat as their eyes met. He laughed lightly.

"Good. As for being gay...I dunno when I first realised it. I think I was about 16? I was on my school's rugby team, and I always found the after-match showers really confusing, being surrounded by all these sweaty, half-naked guys and...and liking it possibly more than I should've."

The red had decreased from Bertholdt's face, leaving only a slight pink tint to his cheeks.

"I'm surprised you even looked at me, if you're into really muscley guys."

Reiner raised his eyebrows and leaned over to kiss the other man's cheek.

"Have you even looked in a mirror? How would I NOT notice you?"

Bertholdt spluttered something incoherent, covering his face with his hands. Reiner gently pulled them away and guided his head round to kiss him softly on the lips. It took a moment for Bert to react, before sliding his fingers through Reiner's and kissing him back. The kiss was tender and intimate, more intimate than the sex they'd had earlier. Bertholdt pulled back suddenly.

"Oh crap I forgot to mention the others rang and said they'd be over to pick up the gear in a bit."

"Oh yeah I'd forgotten about that. Did you say you were here or..."

"No."

Bertholdt looked down, a sheepish expression crossing his face.

"They don't know I'm...I'm...I just said I'd gone to a hotel with a girl."

Reiner nodded, a grin spreading across his mouth.

"Did you say if she was pretty? Am I pretty?"

He watched the other man blink at him, before coving his mouth to hide a snicker.

"I really don't know if 'pretty' really suits you, you look really scary."

"You keep saying that! I'm not _that_ bad am I?"

Bertholdt's eyes gave him the once over.

"You're just really gruff and masculine, like you wrestle bears or something."

Reiner threw his head back, laughing with Bert chuckling along with him. When he'd stopped laughing, Bert stood up and moved over to Reiner, straddling his lap and kissing him.

"I like it though."

His voice was barely louder than a whisper, but Reiner heard it well enough, and felt a blush creep along his own cheeks.

"When I first saw you in the bar, you looked like you'd be really rough, and it was so hot. But now I know you're actually really cuddly as well it's even hotter."

"Oh you like it rough do you?"

Reiner grinned impishly, before shifting his expression to something warmer.

"I don't usually get so...cuddly so quickly, but I dunno, you seem to bring it all out."

They kissed again, Reiner's arms snaking around Bert's narrow waist, fingers lightly stroking the other's back. He felt Bert's rough fingers knot themselves in his hair. When they finally parted, they were both breathless, a warm sensation filling Reiner's stomach, as he met eyes with that beautiful green gaze.

"You're pretty."

His voice was quiet, husky. Bert blushed harder and buried his face in Reiner's neck.

"No, no, no!"

"I mean it. You are."

They sat there in silence for what felt like ages, revelling in the other, enjoying the physicality of their touch.

It was Reiner who broke the silence.

"Do you want...I mean, can we...oh man I'm terrible at this."

Bert raised his head to look questioningly at him. Reiner's heart skipped a beat, butterflies rising in his stomach.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out somewhere...like a date?"

He could feel his face heat as he said this and looked down, avoiding the other's eye. Two hands cupped his cheeks, bringing his face up, and he felt Bert's lips press against his. His stomach flipped.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Cool."

A blaring ringtone cut though the moment, making them jump. Bertholdt untied himself from a grumbling Reiner and dashed over to the bed where he's left his phone.

"Hello?...yeah I'll meet you there... I know, I know....yeah see you in a minute."

He hung up and looked around for his clothes, hooking up his shredded underwear. He looked questioningly at Reiner, who had got up to lean on the wall by the bed.

"What?"

His voice was laced with humour and mock-innocence.

"They were in the way. Anyway, you _are_ the guy who went to a seedy bar wearing no underwear. You can borrow some of mine if you want?"

Bertholdt laughed, dropping the messy fabric on the floor and reaching for his jeans.

"It's fine, thanks anyway."

"Oh man, I wish you didn't have to wear clothes. Though your ass does look great in those jeans."

His eyes hungrily took in the half-clothed man in front of him, who was still rummaging around on the floor trying to find his t-shirt.

"Oh yeah Bert, how long are you gonna be in the city anyway, are you guys touring or anything?"

"Hmm?"

Bertholdt stood, pulling his shirt over his head.

"Umm...we were planning on just staying here for a while, going round the different bars and venues, try and get something recorded Y'know? There are loads of opportunities to get noticed and stuff, so yeah..."

Reiner stepped closer to him and gripped his hips, pulling him into and embrace.

"Good, then I can have you to myself for a little longer yet."

"Of course! But I really must be going cause the others will be here any moment. I'll just say that I got here early."

Reiner nodded. He was the happiest he'd been in a long time, especially at the prospect of having a date with Bertholdt, but he could feel apprehension starting to bubble in the pit of his stomach. He wanted so badly to not care what other people would say, and really he didn't, but the problem was how both of their careers would be affected if their relationship came out. Part of him wished that he could be straight, if only so he could have the freedom of being open to the world with his relationships without fear of hate and abuse, but his sexuality made up a huge part of who he was, and he wouldn't want to miss this potential relationship with Berthold for the world. Bertholdt seemed pretty chill about the situation, smiling and happy, but Reiner could see something else in his eyes, a similar sense of apprehension about how much he'd have to conceal from his friends, and how much he'd have to pretend at their concerts.

They strolled over to the door, Bertholdt grabbing his jacket, which had been placed on the back of a chair in the kitchen, as they passed. Once they'd headed down the stairs and opened the back door, Bertholdt turned to Reiner, stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets.

"I was just going to walk around the block for a bit until the other's get here, so I guess I'll probably see you in a minute."

Reiner nodded and, glancing around to make sure there was nobody else around, pulled the other man in for a kiss. He felt his smile against his lips very briefly before they parted.

Bertholdt turned to go, but Reiner grabbed his wrist before he could move off.

"Oh man, I nearly forgot, can I have your number?"

Bertholdt grinned and pulled out his phone so they could exchange numbers.

"Are you free tomorrow? Like evening time? Mike's working then so I can take the evening off."

"Yeah, that sounds good. I really must go though."

"Yeah yeah, of course, I'll call you later."

Trying to keep his smile down, he watched as Bertholdt strolled away. He would be seeing him again in a few minutes anyway, but they would have to pretend that they barely knew each other, let alone that they'd had sex twice since last night. It was nice to just enjoy the moment.


	6. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiner and Bertholdt go on a date, and talk about Jean and Marco.

Next evening's date couldn't come quick enough.  He knew of a really nice pub, about  a 20 minute walk from his bar, with good food and even better beer. It also had the added bonus of being pretty inconspicuous - no one would really question two guys eating there together; most people would just assume it was two mates out for a pint and chips and to catch the game.

The other three band members had turned up a few minutes after Bertholdt had left, with the very man jogging to meet them as if he'd come from another part of the city entirely. He got a slap on the back from Jean for picking up a chick, which caused the taller man to blush profusely. Reiner busied himself in the little office round the back, letting them be to pack away and load their equipment into Thomas's battered old minivan, and he only spoke to them when Marco poked his head into the room to announce their departure. It seemed none of them had picked up on how Bertholdt and himself avoided each other's gaze, but he supposed it was one of those things where if you are aware of it yourself it seems incredibly obvious. 

Mike, on the other hand, was another story. Having known him for most of his life, he was able to read Reiner like a book, and was able to pick up on the slightest change in behaviour, such as Reiner's absentminded humming. He also had a freakishly good sense of smell, so he could probably smell Bertholdt on him as well, which wasn't creepy in the slightest. He also knew Reiner's past relationship history, and so for all that Reiner was happily trapped in his own mind, he did pick up that the older man kept dropping questioning looks his way for the rest of the day and evening. Mike didn't bring it up until the next day, when Reiner had been fidgeting with next week's rota, his mind whirling about the upcoming date that evening.

Mike leaned next to where Reiner was slouched, his back against the counter.

"So you and this guy huh?"

"Hmm?"

Reiner glanced up to look at the other man, who raised his eyebrows at him.

"How long have you known him?"

Reiner tapped his fingers on the counter, hesitating for a fraction of a second too long before replying. He was aware that Mike would probably pick something up, but this was insane.

"Known who?"

Mike sighed.

"You know who, don't dodge the question. The Titans guy, Bertholdt. How long have you known him? You've been all preoccupied since they played the other night, and I saw him come back after the show, when you were shutting up."

His stare became more pointed, causing Reiner to sigh in exasperation.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, it matters."

Reiner slapped his pencil onto the counter, perhaps a little too forcefully, and turned to look at the older man.

"A week, ok. I've known him a week. And before you say anything, because I know where you are going to take this, he's different. This won't be like last time."

"A week?!"

Mike stood up straighter. Reiner wasn't exactly a short man, but Mike made him look it when they stood side by side. His eyes flashed as he confronted the blond.

"Rei, you've known him for a _week_. You can't know what kind of person he is. And..." He raised his hand to silence Reiner's interruption"...and I just don't want you to go through all of that again!"

Reiner slumped against the counter at his words, running his hands through his hair. The last thing he wanted was to bring any of this up again, especially when he was supposed to be excited about going on a date. Mike's expression softened, and he placed a hand on Reiner's shoulder as he continued.

"Look, I'm just telling you to be careful. Bertholdt seemed alright when I met him, but some people are just good at pretending."

"I know that, I learnt it the hard way remember? But with Bert, I dunno, there's just something in my gut that says he's alright, and when has my gut instinct been wrong?"

Mike sighed again, calming down. He picked up the rota and folded it in half.

"How did you two meet anyway?"

Reiner shuffled uncomfortably. Mike dropped the paper, his eyes wide.

"You didn't!"

"We uh...well we..."

"You had sex didn't you? Let me guess, you were at the Guard House?"

"Wait a second, why do I feel like a teenager who's been caught sneaking out? I'm 26!"

Mike relaxed , letting out a small laugh.

"Hah! Because to me, you'll always be the teenager sneaking out! How often did I have your back when it came to your old man?"

Relaxing as well, Reiner laughed too.

"Damn, more times than I can count."

He paused, his face becoming more serious.

"But seriously Mike, just...let me be on this one ok?"

"Fine, but if I even _smell_ a whiff of trouble I'm stepping in."

"Well shit, with your sense of smell I'd better be extra careful!"

Mike snorted, picking up the paper again and moving to the office.

Reiner glanced at the clock. 5 pm. Two hours.

                                                                                      ***

His mind raced as he faffed about his flat, showering and digging into a pile of clothes to find something suitable to wear. He knew Mike was right for being concerned, but the conversation had brought up some bad memories which he'd been keen to keep buried. He distracted himself by evaluating the suitability of each shirt he pulled out, focusing his mind as clearly as he could on the small pile of fabric in front of him. His initial rush of anxiety at his past surfacing in his mind was dropping down now. Eventually he settle on a dark green shirt, with his only decent - and clean - pair of jeans, and by the time he'd gotten dressed, and had grabbed his keys and wallet from the kitchen table, happiness at seeing Bertholdt again had squashed his old anxieties.

Bertholdt was already waiting for him when he got there just gone seven. They'd agreed to meet at a park not far from the pub, and as Reiner strolled along the path, he noticed Bert sat on one of the swings nearby, absentmindedly moving it back and forwards with his foot. Reiner smiled to himself. He looked so calm and almost serene, sat there. And utterly gorgeous in his black leather jacket and a pair of extremely well-fitting pair of jeans. Bertholdt stood up quickly when he saw the other, his fingers shooting to his jacket zipper and fiddling with it, a smile growing on his lips. Reiner smiled in return.

"You ready?"

Bert nodded, his hand shooting up into a salute.

"Aye aye Captain!"

Reiner laughed.

"At ease, soldier!"

It was Bert's turn to laugh, and they fell in step as they walked through the park, an achievement of sorts considering how long Bertholdt's stride was. The sky was already darkening, and the place was deserted, save for a few teenagers smoking next to the skate park. Bertholdt was fidgeting with his zipper again, and Reiner had a sudden desire to take it and interlock their fingers, to feel the others touch. Resisting the urge because of the public place, he opted to speak instead.

"So what did you tell the others?"

Bert's eyes flicked up quickly before falling on Reiner, and when he spoke his voice was laced with a light laugh.

"You know how I said that I'd told them the other night that I had gone to a hotel with a girl? Well I just said that I was going on a date with her. Which, to be honest, isn't too far from the truth, if you ignore the gender thing."

Reiner chuckled and nodded. After a brief pause he hesitantly looked across at the other man.

"Is it ok if I ask...I mean it's none of my business, and I really shouldn't ask...but...is there a reason why you'd rather not tell them? Cause with Undercut and Freckles being a thing, I'd have thought they would be ok with it."

He immediately regretted saying it. There were many reasons why people didn't come out to their friends and family, and it really wasn't his place to ask. He glanced over at Bert, trying to determine if he'd caused any damage. The other man looked confused, but not angry.

"Undercut and Freckles? You mean Jean and Marco? They aren't together, Marco's got a girlfriend, and it's kinda complicated actually. But I don't mind you asking, so you can relax now! I'd just rather them not know, y'know?"

He raised his hands in a shrug. Reiner bit down an even greater urge to kiss him right there an then. He nodded instead. They'd reached the pub. The sound of laughter and glasses chinking spilled out through the door as Reiner held it open for Bert. It was already quite busy inside, but they were able to find a table in the back room, by a large window overlooking the smokers garden. After a few minutes of ordering drinks and food, Reiner stretched out his legs and eyed Bertholdt opposite him.

"Y'know I could've sworn those two - Jean and Marco - were a thing, I mean I can't put my finger on it, but they just give off this...this air."

Bertholdt laughed.

"Oh man, you don't know the half of it!"

"Oh really?"

Bertholdt leaned forward, almost conspiratorially, as if they were exchanging state secrets or something. Reiner leaned in as well, so that there was only a few inches between them. He pushed back the memory of what had happened the last time they had gotten this close. Two guys making out in a packed pub was probably not the best thing to do. This part of town was generally better, but the bar was pretty low.

"OK, I trust you not to spread this about. So basically...oh man where to begin...so Jean has a _huge_ thing for Marco right? Has done since they first met when we formed the band. I knew him at Uni anyway, him and Thomas, the three of us lived together. And we needed a bass player, but we didn't know anyone who could play, so we kind of asked around and Marco showed up. And you've met him, he's a goddamn saint or something, we weren't sure if he'd fit in, especially with jean who can be a bit...yeah..."

They were interrupted by the arrival of their food, and as soon as the waitress had moved away, Bert continued.

"Jean can be a bit of a dick sometimes, like when he speaks his mind he doesn't always hold back, and Marco's kind of a bit of a goody-two-shoes you know? He sees the good in people, that kind of thing, something which usually annoys Jean to hell. Well...apparently not this time. He is so obvious when he likes someone, and honestly there were times where Thom and I were tempted to just stick a hose on him."

Reiner chuckled at the last bit. Marco was quite possible the most genuine guy he'd ever met; smart, kind and organised - it had been him and Thomas who Reiner had organised their live night at the bar with, and he'd been the most amenable person he'd ever had business with.

"So they got drunk one night..."

"Isn't this how most stories start?"

Bert laughed, cutting up his burger.

"It is a bit cliché I suppose, but it was kind of surprising because Marco never usually drinks that much, he always ends up looking after us!"

Reiner raised his eyebrows at him.

"Oh man I'd love to see you drunk!"

Bert groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"Oh god no! I'm really embarrassing when I'm drunk!"

"Even better!"Reiner joked, " You are speaking to a bar tender here, I deal with embarrassing drunk people all the time, it's no big deal. Anyway..."

He smirked.

"...I bet you are _adorable_ when you are drunk."

Bert pulled his hands away from his face and rolled his eyes at Reiner.

"Yeah, well, moving on.... where was I? Oh yeah, they got drunk and Jean kind of...kissed him, and Marco kissed back, and we were happy because it seemed like Marco liked him back and then..."

Bert sighed, picking up a chip and nibbling on it.

"The next morning, when they'd recovered from their hangovers, Marco told Jean that the night before had gotten out of hand, and that he was really sorry and embarrassed, that he had a girlfriend etc etc. Jean didn't really take it that well, and we were worried that he might leave the band, or that Marco would, but thankfully they worked it out and neither left. It was awkward for ages. But then it happened again."

"You're kidding me?"

Reiner was surprised. From what he'd seen of Marco, he did not strike him as the type to make that kind of "mistake" again.

"I wish I was! We'd played at this place and were celebrating in the hotel afterwards because it had gone really well, and we were all pretty pissed. I can't remember much from that night, but I recall seeing them making out on one of the beds. I don't know if it went any further or anything because they refuse to talk about it."

They worked their way through the food. It was good, all thick cut chips and massive burgers which even the biggest mouthed person would have trouble eating. Reiner picked up a chip and dipped it in ketchup.

"So basically, their deal is, they only make out when drunk, and it causes issues?"

"Yeah...I think that Marco...does have feelings for Jean, but he's also in love with his girlfriend and it's all really confusing for him."

Bertholdt had already finished eating, and was watching Reiner shovel food into his mouth like it was the most fascinating thing he's seen. Reiner glanced at him and swallowed his mouthful.

"Whoa, dude, am I a bad eater or something?"

"Eh? No! No! I was just...thinking"

He face went red, and he looked away quickly avoiding the other's gaze. Reiner grinned.

"Oh?"

His voice was playful.

"What are you thinking about then?"

If Bertholdt's face could go any redder, Reiner give him a medal or something.

"U...um...nothing."

"Oh really?"

Teasing him was fun.

"I...uh...I was just...thinking about...you..r...your mouth..."

His face was actually going redder, and he buried his face behind his hands again. When Reiner didn't say anything, he peeked out between his fingers, his voice barely audible over the roars coming from the next room (a player had scored in football apparently).

"I was just thinking about what your mouth can do to me."

His words went straight to Reiner's crotch, his trousers growing tight. When he spoke, his voice was barely louder than Bertholdt's.

"You like what my mouth can do to you, do you?"

Bertholdt nodded.

"Your hands too."

Reiner's breath hitched in his throat, arousal starting to rise in his navel. He wanted Bertholdt so badly. He wanted to push him down onto his bed and kiss away his blush, and leave hickeys covering every inch of his body. He wanted to lie in bed, naked, with the taller man wrapped around him, feeling his breath on his chest. He wanted him more than anything.

"Let's get out of here then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter uploaded! I've been really busy with assignment work, and then the internet has been really iffy and ugh life! But it's here and it's longer than my other chapters! I hope you like it!  
> Also a massive, massive thank you to everyone who has left kudos and comments, and bookmarked it and stuff, it's really encouraging for me to know that you guys like it! Thank you so much! <3


	7. Mistakes and Agreements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bertholdt and Reiner start to explore new things.   
> Jean and Marco mess up.

Everything hurt. 

His head was killing him, he definitely didn't want to move his facial muscles, and he was very quickly becoming aware of a throbbing pain in his ass. Jean groaned, automatically rolling over so that he was lying flat on his back (as he usually did when he woke up), which just made the pain spike. Cursing under his breath, he groggily attempted to drag memories from last night into focus. It was a difficult task considering most of the night was just one blurry drunken haze, but fuzzy scraps did focus briefly in his mind. There had been making out. Lots of it. And sex, if his nakedness and pain in the ass were any indications.

He opened his eyes, slowly, squinting at the lightness of the room. The curtains blocked a lot of light, but any light would be too bright right now. Someone moved next to him, and still squinting from the light, he glanced over. It took a few very long seconds for the other person to come into focus, and he didn't doubt that it was probably some guy he'd come across during the night's drunken antics (whatever they were).  The other guy was groaning as well, evidently in a similar state to Jean.  As he came into focus, Jean started to recognise the familiar brown hair and dark, freckled skin. A pair of deep brown eyes looked groggily over at him.

"Oh _fuuckk..."_

Jean's hand flew to his face, grimacing in frustration and an overwhelming desire to flee. He would've jumped up and left if he could, hoping Marco would still be too hazy to recognise him, but instead he was pinned to the bed by his aching muscles and really painful ass. Right in that moment all he could do was lay there listening to the sounds of Marco slowly gaining consciousness, waiting for the inevitable fall out.

Marco had a girlfriend. He loved her.

Making out with Jean that time before had been a "drunken mistake".

And that time after as well.

And now they'd fucked. As in they had actually had sex. Intercourse. Coitus. The horizontal tango. Marco's dick had been up his ass.

But Marco loved his girlfriend, and this was all just going to be another "drunken mistake".

His brain seemed to have picked up some steam despite his poor, hung-over state, and it was filled with panic. What should he do? Why did this happen?

Why couldn't they just keep their distance?  

"Jean?"

Why the fuck was Marco doing this to him?

"...Jean?"

Marco sounded as bad as Jean felt, his voice rough, raw, tinged with regret. Why, Marco? Why, when we can only regret it after?

He grunted in response, hand still covering his eyes. He felt Marco sit up, hearing his groans as he moved. A bitty memory surfaced in Jean's mind; Marco above him, thrusting roughly inside of him, grunting through his heavy breathing as jean dug his fingertips into his back, his body on fire... Oh god, don't think of that now...

"...Um...we should...we should probably..."

Marco left the end of the sentence hanging in the silence. Jean sneaked a look at him from between his fingers. He had fantasised about waking up next to Marco a thousand times; all sleepy-eyed make-out sessions usually ending with Marco entwined in his arms, all warm and smiley and smelling amazing. The reality shattered those fantasies in one fell swoop. Marco was sat up in bed, fiddling with the duvet, his mouth - which had done amazing things to him last night - was grim and serious. He was avoiding looking at Jean, but Jean could see his eyes brimming with embarrassment. Fuck this.

Jean sighed, and sat up with a grunt, his body burning, head still pounding.

"Yeah."

His voice came out dull and monotonous, as he forced his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. He didn't care that he was completely naked. He didn't care that he physically hurt all over. Marco wasn't moving, he just sat there picking at the sheets. Jean gritted his teeth as he pulled on his jeans and opened the door.

"I'm sorry."

Marco's voice was small and barely audible. Without glancing back, Jean slammed the door shut behind him.

 

* * *

"You ok Bert?"

"Mmmhm."

"I'm not too heavy for you? I know I'm not the smallest of guys, I don't want to crush you."

"A-actually I um....I kind of...like it."

They were lying on Reiner's bed, basking in the post-sex glow. Reiner had rolled over so that he was lying over Bertholdt, resting on his elbows, kissing him wherever he could reach. Bertholdt's legs were wrapped around his, arms draped around Reiner's shoulders. It was so intimate and warm in the quiet morning light.  Reiner pulled his head back to look at the man beneath him. His cheeks were flushed, green eyes dilated, hair a dark messy mass. He looked gorgeous.  Bertholdt was shyly avoiding Reiner's gaze. 

"You like it?"

Bertholdt nodded, still avoiding the other's eyes. His reply was so quiet Reiner almost missed it.

"I like feeling you on me, and...um..."

Bertholdt stuttered a bit, as if he was unsure if he should carry on.

"Hmm?"

 Reiner's voice was soft as he planted soft kisses on Bertholdt's neck, hoping the action would encourage him to continue.  Bertholdt's voice remained quiet and tentative.

"I like it when you take charge and...when you're....rough and stuff...and I want...I want you to...."

Reiner's body tingled.  He'd never really thought about it that much, taking charge just came naturally to him, and he'd picked up pretty quickly that Bertholdt liked it when he was rougher. There was also something about Bertholdt that made him want to take control - it wasn't that Bert was a weak person, or dependent, but the idea of taking this really tall, well-built man and turn him into a whimpering mess was just...damn.

Reiner had a pretty good idea what Bertholdt was trying to say. A smirk crossed his lips as he leaned down to whisper huskily in his ear.

"You want me to dominate you?"

Bertholdt let out the most amazing noise, somewhere between a whimper and a moan.  Reiner pulled back up so that he could see Bertholdt's face clearly, their faces barely inches apart.

"Was that a yes?" His voice was still quiet and husky.

Bertholdt nodded shyly, a smile spreading across his face.

"Oh my god why do you have to be so damn adorable." Reiner closed the gap and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I always knew you were a sub."

Bertholdt's face - seemingly always in a constant state of blushing at the moment - went the colour of beetroot.

"I...never really thought about it, and then I met you and I just...there's just...something about you that makes me want to...I dunno...I just want you to have me... For some reason I trust you - even if we have only known each other a short time."

Beaming at his words, Reiner shifted so that he was completely embracing  him, his face buried in the other's neck. He smelled amazing. How the hell did he find this guy again?

 He could feel Bertholdt breathing beneath him.

"I can't explain why I like it so much. Feeling your weight on me..."

In response to his whispered words, Reiner very gently relaxed his muscles so that he wasn't subconsciously holding his weight off Bertholdt. Bertholdt sighed.

"I'm not too heavy?"

"mmmm no."

"Are you sure? Because I feel like I'm going to crush you and this would be really awkward to explain in A and E."

He felt Bertholdt's chest move as he chuckled, his breath tickling his ear.

"It feels...comforting."

"Oh! Oh is that what this is? I'm like some sort of comfort bear?"

"pffft well you will be now."

"Cheeky beggar!"

They laughed softly.  Reiner hadn't felt so relaxed in a long time, it felt as if they were melting together. They lay like that for a moment, enjoying the silence and each other's presence. Reiner was the first to speak, his voice just loud enough for Bertholdt to hear.

"If we are going to do this - the whole dominating thing - we should look into it before we start anything.  I don't want to hurt you out of ignorance or anything. I mean, roughness aside," he felt, rather than heard, Bert chuckle beneath him, "I've never done anything of that sort before."

He felt Bertholdt nod.

"Was there anything you particularly had in mind that you really wanted to try?"

There was a pause. He couldn't see Bertholdt's face, so he couldn't gauge what the other was thinking, but he didn't have to wait too long for an answer.

"Tie me up? I...kind of want you to make me beg?"

Reiner grinned into Bertholdt's neck at the thought of the taller man tied up, hands behind his back begging, whimpering, calling for Reiner to let him come. ..

"Just...I want to try all of it. Part of me has always wanted to uh..."

"Experiment?"

"Mmm."

"We will, don't you worry about that."

Bertholdt's fingers feathered across Reiner's back causing him to shiver at the touch, which he responded to by gently biting the other's neck. Reiner could feel his dick start to harden, and he could feel Bertholdt reacting in the same way, with their current close proximity not helping in the slightest. His stomach fluttered in excitement. Bertholdt started to gently move his hips.

"nnnn fuck."

They were both hard now, moving their hips together, basking in the growing heat.

Reiner pulled back quickly, rolling to the side so that he was no longer lying over Bertholdt. The other man looked at him questioningly, his expression almost branching into worry, but just as he opened his mouth to ask, Reiner had grabbed his legs and moving between them, hooked them over his shoulders.

Bertholdt let out a moan as Reiner took his dick in his mouth , sliding it to the back of his throat with no hesitation (or flinch, since all of his years giving blow jobs meant that he didn't have much of a gag reflex anymore).

He hummed.

"Ffffuckfuck Reiner..."

All Reiner could hear as he hummed was Bertholdt falling to pieces - his breathing was quick and desperate, small moans (if you could call the noises he was making that) flowed freely with his breaths. His hips were starting to buck, his heels digging into Reiner's back. Reiner slid his mouth away, Bertholdt's dick coming out of his mouth with a wet pop.

"Reiner...."

He gripped Bertholdt's hips tightly in his hands, pinning them down so he could not move them, then slowly, tantalisingly, he licked up the length of Bertholdt's erection, sucking the end lightly before sliding his mouth over it again. Bertholdt's hips squirmed beneath him, but he held them firmly in place so that he was able to move his mouth up at down, humming again as he did so.

 It didn't take long for Bertholdt to come, filling Reiner's mouth with hot liquid, gasping breathlessly through his orgasm. Reiner maintained his position between Bertholdt's legs so that Bertholdt could see everything as he jerked himself off. He looked up to catch Bertholdt's eyes and maintained the look as his hand worked. Bertholdt broke the look and shifted his gaze so that he was watching Reiner pleasure himself, biting his lip, liking what he saw. Reiner came quickly, with short grunts at the back of his throat, as his come splattered across Bertholdt's chest.

They took a moment for their brains to grind back into action, before dragging themselves out of bed and into the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man oh man guess who's absolute trash and took so long to write a new chapter....I had so much writer's block for this chapter, which is probably one of the reasons why I'm not as happy with it (except for the JeanMarco bit, I am really looking forward to writing more of their story). I also apologise that this story is pretty much just porn without plot :P ahhh there we go! Either way I hope you enjoy it and thank you guys soo so much for reading, and commenting and bookmarking and kudosing and stuff it means so much to me thank you so much! xxxx <3


	8. Of Advice and BDSM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco and Bertholdt have a chat and Reiner has terrible taste in nicknames.

“Are we going to need to stage an intervention?”

Marco looked up from his guitar, his fingers frozen mid-chord change, mouth slightly open as was usual for him when he was concentrating. He raised his eyebrows questioningly as he looked up at Bertholdt – and he had to look up quite a way from his sitting position to meet the other’s eyes.

“Huh?”

Bertholdt sighed and pulled up a chair to sit opposite him.

“An intervention. You and Jean. Do we need one?”

Marco’s face flushed, his dark, freckled skin tinging with red. His eyes darted to the side as he ran his fingers through his hair.

“N-no we’re…we’re good.”

“Did you know you have a very specific smile for when you are lying? Because that’s all I see right now. Now talk to me Marco.”

Marco’s smile vanished, his hand dropping to absentmindedly pick at his guitar. The stuffy, iffy air between him and Jean had been glaring and painful, passing completely unmissed by Thomas and Bertholdt. His stomach churned uncomfortably as he thought of how the situation had become. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, giving him the look of a slightly distressed fish. Bertholdt waited patiently, his face calm and open, knowing that Marco would open up to him. He did not have to wait long.

“We slept together” Marco said, his voice small and sheepish. His hand jumped to the back up to run through his hair again. Bertholdt nodded, but said nothing, letting his silence be the encouragement Marco needed.

“We were drunk and we just….” Marco glanced over at the door to Jean’s room. Jean had barely said a word to him since, even to the others, and he had spent the past few days either practicing at his drums, avoiding all conversation, or out completely.

“Marco…this can’t keep happening.”

“I know I just…I don’t know anymore…”

“Explain it to me, as best as you can. How you feel. All of it. Talk to me.”

Marco looked back at Bertholdt whose face was filled with determined calm. He nodded and stood, placing his guitar back on its stand.

“Can we get out of here?”

Bertholdt followed Marco out the door, down the stairs and onto the street. They walked in silence for a while in the fading light of early evening until they reached the nearby park. There was not another soul in sight and Marco slumped down on a swing, moving himself backwards and forwards with his foot. Bertholdt sank into the one next to him, saying nothing, knowing that Marco would talk when he was ready.

“I don’t know what to do.”

To most people Marco appeared to be an open book – affable, easy to read, wearing his (albeit steady) emotions on his sleeve, but Bertholdt was not most people. Marco _was_ an affable, emotionally stable guy, dependable as a rock and good at not getting worked up in tough situations, but he did also have a tendency to hide any negative emotions deep down where no one could see it – not because he felt it made him weak – far from it – but because he didn’t want anyone else to shoulder his burdens. Bertholdt was one of the few people he actually opened up to, and right now Bertholdt had never seen him look so completely helpless.

“Oh my god Bert, what do I do?”

It was actually pretty disconcerting, seeing one of your best friends so distressed.

“Start from the beginning.”

“You know most of it I think…I just…it was kind of a shock. Like I thought it was just the whole ‘we’re just really close friends’ feeling but…it’s funny though, considering I have a girlfriend and I didn’t realise what I felt for Jean was exactly the same…” He sighed, scuffing his shoe on the worn grip under his feet.

Bertholdt listened quietly, his only sound a murmur to Marco for him to continue, that he was still listening. He had always been under the impression that Marco hadn’t been aware of his feelings for Jean at the start, and he wondered now how long he’d squashed them down.

“But I had Grace, and I loved her, we were happ-we _are_ happy…but then we got drunk and I guess I got so carried away with it that kissing Jean just seemed the right thing to do, y’know? I felt bad the next day obviously, but I wasn’t expecting Jean to take it quite like he did.”

“What do you mean?”

“As in, he makes out with people when he’s drunk all the time, like why would this be any different. I didn’t realise…” He looked down at his feet, and even though his face was turned away, Bertholdt could see his guilt-ridden expression.

“And then also there was the thing that I’d kissed someone else – other than Grace I mean, and I feel so crappy about it, like why would I do that? But when I’m drunk I just…I can’t keep doing this to her, and I can’t keep doing this to Jean….it just keeps happening and I…” his voice choked, and he looked up at the sky, his eyes – just visible in the glow of a street lamp -  glistening with tears “…I really fucked up this time.”

“And you slept together?”

Bertholdt said it more as a confirmation, for Marco to keep talking, than as a question. Marco, still looking up, nodded, covering his eyes with his hand. His breaths came heavy as his tears escaped from behind his hand.

“His face when he realised it was me…how could I do that to him!”

Bertholdt said nothing for a minute, thinking, listening to Marco’s sobs fill the empty evening air.

“I know it’s rough, buddy, but there is no easy way out of this.”

Marco nodded, gulping back his tears. Bertholdt continued, voice soft and quiet, but still loud enough for Marco to hear him.

“How do you feel about Jean – do you think you guys could make it work?”

Marco, having let his hands fall into his lap, stared at them as he swayed on the swing.

“I don’t know.”

“Alright, what about Grace? You love her right?” Marco nodded. “Then you need to do the right thing and talk to her about it…come clean y’know?”

Marco nodded again. He looked thoroughly ashamed with himself. Bertholdt felt sorry for him - even if he did kinda put himself in this mess to begin with.

“It doesn’t help that Jean’s a guy either...as in we’re both guys.”

Bertholdt immediately felt his insides prickle, feeling his defences spring into action. Sometimes even the best of people slipped into pre-conceived ideas, if that was how they had been raised. This was one of the reasons why he never told the rest of the band about his sexuality – hell the rest of the band were all under the impression that he was seeing a cute, petit blonde girl, not a male 6-foot-something ex rugby player built like a tank. Thinking of Reiner made his insides go fuzzy, but he ignored it as best he could – now was not the time.

“It’s just that I’d spent all my life thinking I was straight, and then bam! Along comes Jean and….and I just don’t know anymore…”

Breathing an internal sigh of relief, Bertholdt stood and placed his hand on Marco’s shoulder.

“It happens.”

“What would you do, if you were in my position?”

Bertholdt thought for a moment, trying to put himself into Marco’s shoes. It was hard, because first off although he’d been there with the whole am-I-gay-or-bi thing, all it had taken was a google of the word “vagina” and that had cleared things up considerably. Second it meant visualising sleeping with Jean and that was definitely not something he wanted to think about, and thirdly his alcohol tolerance was top-notch so ending up in bed with someone when he was drunk was highly unlikely. (He didn’t want to think about when his sober decision making skills, however, considering that involved him being fucked by a stranger in a seedy bar toilet, but at least that hadn’t ended badly). He hummed at the back of his throat as he thought it through.

“Hmmm…honestly? I’d talk to Grace, and give myself some time to figure stuff out, you know?”

“Yeah…that would be for the best…”

Marco stood, and Bertholdt let his hand slide off his shoulder.

“Just give yourself some time, alright? Figure this out, decide what to do. Grace is a great girl, and understanding, just be honest with her – and yourself. Also, talk to Jean I don’t care what it takes…” Bertholdt cut through Marco’s protestation “…you owe him that. It won’t be pleasant, and he probably won’t be too warm – and in all honesty I don’t really blame him that much either – but it needs to be done.”

Marco nodded meekly, and they fell in step as they headed back to the apartment. Bertholdt felt his phone buzz in his pocket, but ignored it, right now he had more important things to think about.

“Don’t do anything tonight, alright, just sleep on it and make your mind up tomorrow. Sleeping always helps things.”

Marco nodded again. Bertholdt’s phone buzzed again.

“Thanks Bert.”

“You’re a good guy, Marco, and making mistakes is part of being human – god knows it happens to the best of us – but the most important thing is to try and not let it happen again, or to let it define you.”

When they reached the front door, Marco pulled Bertholdt into a rough hug.

“You are an angel Bert, did you know that?”

He pulled away and vanished into the building before Bertholdt could protest. Shaking his head, Bertholdt pulled his phone out of his pocket. He had a text from Reiner. Reading it, he had been glad he hadn’t seen it when he had been talking to Marco.

 

From: Cute Blonde

_When r u next free cos I wanna tie you to my bed and fuck u so hard_

 

He bit back a smile, devilish thoughts popping into his head. He opened the second message.

 

From: Cute Blonde

_And I also miss ur face you precious studmuffin_

 

To: Cute Blonde

_I’m never free if you’re going to call me studmuffin_

 

His phone buzzed with an incoming call from said blonde.

“ _Hey now, hey now, don’t dream it all away now…_ ”

“Are you serenading me down the phone? Because that’s not going to help much if you insist on calling me _studmuffin._ Don’t you have work or something?”

“ _Heeyy now, hey now!_ _I’ll have you know I’m working my butt off. How’s ‘babe’ then?”_

“I’d rather not.”

_“What about ‘my colossal titan’ then? y’know ‘cos your band is called ‘The Titans’ and you are colossal…in every sense of the word.”_

“Oh my god Reiner.”

Bertholdt heard Reiner laughing down the phone, and felt the corners of his mouth rise in response. ‘Colossal titan’…of all things. Reiner had stopped laughing now, but Bertholdt could still hear a smile in his voice, even over the phone.

“ _Are you good to talk?”_

Bertholdt suddenly realised he was still stood outside, and the temperature was starting to drop as the evening kicked in.

“Can you give me a minute? I’ll call you back?”

_“Okey dokey, I shall await your call my fair prince.”_

“…Reiner, I swear to god!”

_“Well you definitely will be when I’m through with you.”_

Reiner hung up before Bertholdt could say anything in response. He went into the building and made his way to his room, waving at Thomas cooking up a storm – or more accurately, a fire hazard – in the kitchen. Marco was in the bathroom, judging from the noise of the shower, and it seemed that Jean was still out. Once in his room, Bertholdt shoved his ipod into his speakers, so that the noise would help muffle his conversation with Reiner.

_“That was definitely longer than a minute.”_

“Yeah, well, I’m starting to question my taste in men!”

_“Wow, harsh.”_

Bertholdt chuckled.

“Nah, my taste in men is perfect. What was it you wanted to talk about?”

_“Damn straight your taste is perfect! Ahh I just did some reading today, you know, about what we were talking about when you were round here last time.”_

Bertholdt’s stomach jumped, and he felt a little breathless.

“Me too. Did you come across something you’d like to try?”

_“Well…the main thing I saw was the whole safe, sane and consensual thing, and all the aftercare stuff. Are you 100% sure you want to do this Bert? The last thing I’d want to do is to hurt you?”_

“I’m sure. And I trust you. But only as long as you want to do it too? I don’t want you to feel pressured into it just because I want to do it…”

_“Oh no, I want to do it, trust me. The more I’ve been reading about the whole BDSM thing, the more I want to do it with you.”_

Bertholdt let out a happy sigh, relieved that Reiner was keen as well, and especially happy about the “with you” part.

“So, where do you want to begin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to write omg! This chapter really needs some editing work, but I really wanted to get it online.  
> Also I am much too pleased with the title! I've had it written down for weeks!   
> <3


End file.
